


Поворот на Калифорнию

by steinvor



Category: A Boy and His Dog - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Альберт,- давно он уже не доставал меня этим именем, - Альберт, когда-нибудь я умру...





	Поворот на Калифорнию

**Author's Note:**

> Время от времени пес обзывает Вика этим именем, Альберт
> 
> "Наступила его неделя досаждать мне: он непрерывно именовал меня Альбертом. Очевидно, псина думала, что это чертовски забавно."

\- Альберт,- давно он уже не доставал меня этим именем, - Альберт, когда-нибудь я умру...  
\- Опять поучительные разговоры? Когда я умру ты не сможешь жить в одиночку...Что за похоронное настроение! Скоро мы доберемся до какого-нибудь крупного города, найдем много еды, может наткнемся на какого-нибудь ученого, который даст тебе какие-нибудь таблетки для поправки мозгов…  
Прошло уже два или три года с того момента, когда меня поймали. Когда мы нашли ту самую самку, Куиллу-Джун Холмс. Нам пришлось перебраться подальше из того городка, сначала мы подались на северо-восток, говорят, что в Новой Луизиане есть живая растительность и процветающие фермы. Там можно охотиться на оленей и других крупных животных, но затем планы пришлось немного подправить.  
И поэтому сейчас мы застряли в небольшом заброшенном городишке, я, как водится несколько месяцев не трахавший никого, а Блад как всегда занудствующий и полуголодный.  
Мой пес уже порядком сдал, в последней стычке нас порядком потрепали, к тому же собаки, даже такие породистые сенсоры-телепаты стареют гораздо быстрее, чем обычные тупые дворняги.  
Блад шумно вздыхает и утыкается носом в мои руки, он немного прихрамывает на заднюю левую ногу и слух у него уже не такой чуткий.  
\- Говорят, что в Лас-Вегасе остались ученые, которые умеют выращивать таких же собак, как я…  
\- Не нужен мне кто-то еще, ты еще пару лет будешь глотки рвать разным шнауцерам и доберманам…  
\- Альберт, я хочу есть.  
Произнесено категорическим и немного ворчливым тоном:  
\- Может попробуем украсть еду у тех парней, которых мы заметили возле того перекрестка?  
\- Их слишком много и они хорошо вооружены.  
\- Ты как всегда слишком осторожничаешь. Трусливый Альберт. У нас нет другого выхода… И без еды мы не сможем добраться до большого города…

На этот раз прав был все-таки я, а не Блад.  
Можно было бы, конечно, позлорадствовать над нетипичной ситуацией, если бы моего пса не поранил какой-то ровер. Ткнул прямо в брюхо какой-то ржавой железкой.  
И вот он теперь лежит прямо у моих ног.   
Я стащил-таки немного еды, и налил в жестянку воды для Блада…  
Но мой пес не желает ни пить, ни есть, он только время от времени скулит и тяжело со свистом дышит.  
Несколько раз промыл и обработал рану.  
Хочется думать, что Блад все-таки как-нибудь выкарабкается.  
Я прижимаюсь к нему сбоку, пытаясь защитить его от пронизывающего ветра.  
\- Альберт. У тебя есть шанс попытаться пробраться в бывшую Калифорнию…  
\- Молчи, блохастый кусок шерсти…  
\- Попробуй найти тех ученых, что разводят собак-телепатов…  
\- Блад, помнишь ту самую девку, Куиллу-Джун Холмс? Ты думаешь это была любовь?  
Впервые ворчливый пес, не упустивший ни одного случая, чтобы не поддеть меня и не поиздеваться над моей неосведомленностью, оставил мой вопрос без ответа.  
Утром я его закопал, и сверху засыпал камнями, так чтобы до него не добрались другие бродяги. Ну и как бы мне не пропустить поворот на Калифорнию?

 

01 июля 2015


End file.
